A Wish Come True
by mybrowneyes
Summary: This is the continuation of 'A Christmas Wish' following how Ranger, Stephanie, and Delaney form a family in their happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

JE gets all the money and glory for her characters, but I can hope that she sees it the way it should be. Delaney is mine. Lee Anne

_**Once upon a time, a little girl had a Christmas Wish …..**_

_**A Wish Come True**_

_Chapter 1_

"We have to open presents!" Delaney yelled running into the living room.

Ranger brushed his face against Stephanie's curls; very real tears were in his eyes. "Thank you, Babe," he murmured, "it's a Christmas beyond words."

Her hand cupped his cheek, "I know, but if we don't get in there, Delaney will have a few."

He chuckled knowing how true that was. Walking into the living room, the little girl has stacks of presents set aside all ready.

"Let's go!"

Each sat by their presents. There were a few with Ranger's name and Delaney's was the biggest stack. He gave Stephanie an eyebrow seeing his name on the tags.

"Santa Claus hoped you would be here," Stephanie said quietly.

The paper went flying and the wavy haired girl was lost. A shriek went out when she opened the large square box. "I got it! I got my Wii!"

Ranger stopped in mid-unwrapping when he heard, "Dad, we have to set this up! I want to go bowling!" Only able to nod at his happy little girl, his heart was doing flip flops and his throat clenched hearing that word.

"Delaney, we have to eat breakfast and clean off the sidewalks. I don't want Grandma and Grandpa falling when they arrive, then you can play games!"

She looked somewhat defeated for a second, "Dad and me will do it! Then I want to bowl!"

Paper started flying again. "I got an American Girl doll! And clothes! Who's this?" She held up a small handmade doll with a bright patterned dress.

"When I was in Mexico I bought her," Ranger told Delaney. "The reason I'm here and not still roaming who knows where in that hot sun is because I asked my rabbit's foot for some help because we couldn't find the men Lester and I were after. I asked and there they were. We captured them and came home."

"See, I told you to believe in Lady Luck!"

Stephanie was giggling, "A bright green rabbit's foot ended your job!"

"Yes, and don't tell," Ranger smirked with her.

"Oh, this is beautiful," She said holding up the blue Angora sweater from Ranger that Ella had picked out. Opening a smaller box was a pair of perfectly matching gold and blue sapphire hoops.

"Whoa, Mom! Santa Claus read my letter when I asked for something special for you because you take such good care of me and Ghost," Delaney was impressed with someone's selection.

"Babe," Ranger opened a box taking out something. It was a stainless steel flashlight in a canister that could be removed or positioned in the stand when someone needed both hands. It was just right for car problems along the road because you could change it to a red flashing light.

"What does Santa bring the man who has practically everything?" Stephanie asked.

"He brought him a perfect set of Babes."

In another box, Ranger received a travel razor in a sterling silver case with his initials RCM engraved on it and a fleece hoodie with 'DREXEL' embroidered on it. In his stocking with 'Carlos' on it, Santa put an apple, banana, pens, 'Post-It' notes, and a couple of 'Matchbox' cars. "Babe." He opened a small box from Delaney which had a black beaded keychain she made and in the middle was "OK" in white beads.

He immediately attached his Cayenne key from his pocket to it. "Delaney, this is the best."

"You went from 'OK Man' to 'OK Dad'," she told him proudly.

"Sounds good to me, Shark."

Stephanie called from the kitchen, "Breakfast!"

Delaney, Ranger, and Ghost all went running. The dog was enjoying his very large chew bone that Santa left under the Christmas tree for him.

"Mom, it smells good!" Delaney eagerly sat down on one of the benches topped with a black cushion.

There orange rolls on a Christmas tree shaped plate in the middle of the rectangular white table. There were white upholstered chairs on the long sides and benches at the ends. Ranger pushed in Stephanie's chair taking the one next to her with the place setting.

"I hope this egg casserole is all right for breakfast," Stephanie waited for Ranger to take a taste. He gave her an affirmative with a nod of his head tasting eggs, ham, peppers, mushrooms layered over hash brown potatoes. The warm rolls smelled and tasted of sweet oranges.

"Babe, if this is what you feed your guests, then I'd say they start their day out right," Ranger told Stephanie between bites of his Christmas breakfast.

"Usually I serve some type of egg dish or strawberry filled French toast, Amish ham, some fresh fruit, and muffins or rolls with orange juice," she gave her menu. "The mornings that we have guests and Delaney has school, then Millie will help with breakfast. Millie and Stu, her husband, helped Sue, and they wanted to stay on. Stu is my driver for 'BLOOMS' and handyman if I need one. After school began, I made arrangements with the cosmetology school and now 'The Quiet Corner' also offers massages, facials, pedicures, and manicures on the third floor. Many of my male neighbors really like us because we assist with their gift giving. There's a quaint Italian restaurant within walking distance so they can do a package, flowers, spa service, and dinner for special occasions or because they screwed up," the B&B owner laughed because she had quite a few of those near the stressful holidays.

"Babe, I'm impressed and I'll remember that."

"Yeesh, Dad!" Delaney got indignant, "I hope Mom isn't making her own bouquet and stuff if you put your foot in your mouth. You have to date her yet! Men!"

Ranger bent his head laughing because his daughter always told it like it was. "Hopefully, Delaney, I still remember how to romance a woman and it's not her making her own bouquet of flowers."

"Good!"

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "If we're done eating, let's get those sidewalks cleared before Grandmas and Grandpa get here."

'Yeah, Dad gets to meet Momma Petunia. This will be a Christmas to remember!" Delaney announced taking her plate to the sink and running for her boots, gloves, and coat.

'It's already a Christmas to remember," Ranger gave a sexy eyebrow telling Stephanie as he walked her under the Mistletoe.

"Just wait," she said against his lips.

"Babe."

_**XXXXXXXX**_

The sidewalks were cleared with the snow blower. After Stephanie instructedRanger how to operate it, he went to town clearing the front sidewalk along the street wearing his fleece hoodie. He and Delaney cleared in front of the garage, all the way to the corner and around it to Stu and Millie's house, filled it back up, the rear walkway was cleared to the back deck and over to 'BLOOMS' and down the driveway leading to it. And in the midst of all that, father and daughter were throwing snowballs at each other.

Stephanie had hot chocolate, green tea, and coffee waiting for when the two came in.

"Dad, it says so in the 'Dad Book'. You're supposed to get hit with snowballs!"

Delaney challenged Ranger arching an eyebrow with a cold finger.

"Where?"

"I'll get it!" She told him stomping off with a mug of hot chocolate.

He looked at a laughing Stephanie, "Should I be worried?"

"Probably," she giggled going back to the kitchen.

Once his boots were off and his extra warm sweatshirt was hung up, Ranger picked up his mug of green tea smiling at it because Stephanie knew him.

"What do you need me to do, Babe?"

"Aren't you tired after plowing practically the neighborhood?" she teased handing him clean plates to stack on the table.

"Delaney and I were having fun," he told her back.

The little girl came running back holding a folded piece of colored paper with 'The Dad Book' written on it. He was doing his best not to laugh at his daughter standing there with crossed arms. Opening it up he read his instruction manual.

'Dads do: 1. Give a black car

2. Buy a big rig.

3. Teach to drive car and big rig.

4. Get hit with snowballs

5. Allowance (at least $5)

6. Take Mom on dates

7. Hook up stuff with wires.

8. Play with stuff that was hooked up and let the little kid win sometimes.

9. Tuck me in sometimes.

10. Eat ice cream and wings.'

"That's it?" Ranger asked.

"It is your first day," she reminded him what he knew with all his heart. "There is a Wii in there and I want to go bowling before I'm seven."

Ranger hung his head and picked up his mug, "OK, I can take a hint."

Peeking in the living room a few minutes later, Stephanie stood watching. Everything was hooked up; father and daughter were bowling like they had been doing it all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

A Wish Come True

_Chapter 2_

"Mom, you got to try this!" Delaney yelled laughing from the living room.

Ranger came into the kitchen resting on the island drinking his water, "Babe, I'm tired."

Stephanie was giggling seeing the weary man standing in her kitchen, "Delaney, wearing you out?"

"We were sliding down a mountain after these insane rabbits avoiding trees on a board!"

"Oh, the 'Rabid Rabbits'. That was one of the games she specifically asked for Christmas. I hope I didn't go overboard because I bought the balance board."

Ranger kissed Stephanie's lips. "No. I'm glad you had extra to get Delaney what she wanted. I want to give you more money for Delaney, but I know you won't accept it. The next time she needs clothes or shoes, I'll take both of you shopping."

Her eyes narrowed, "No going overboard!" She didn't like the idea of accepting money from him, but she didn't want Ranger to feel left out of their daughter's everyday life. She didn't know how often he would want to see her yet, but it would be worked out.

Ranger's lips curled up, "Only a little!"

Her fist punched his solid shoulder, "You!"

"Dad, break time is over," the happy little girl called running into the kitchen.

Stephanie tried to gently defer her daughter, "Delaney, give Ranger a break."

"I did. He got 10 minutes. We are catching up!"

He pushed himself off the counter and tugged on her wavy hair, "Let's go." He was tired, but he was absolutely enjoying it.

Ghost went charging around the human bodies to the backdoor stopping everyone from moving.

"We made it!" Frank Plum announced holding open the door for his wife and mother-in-law. "Merry Christmas, Pumpkin! Merry Christmas, Delaney! And you too, Ranger!" He figured the Cuban man would still be in Philadelphia.

"Merry Christmas," Ranger responded back.

Stephanie and Delaney were exchanging hugs with her family in the madness.

"Was Santa Claus good to you?" Frank asked his young granddaughter in his arms.

"I got my wish! He brought me my Dad!"

"That's because you are the best little girl."

Ranger swung Delaney in his arms, "I agree with that."

Grandma Mazur had her coat off and bumped Ranger's hip with hers, or tried to, but there was height differential, "Welcome to the family. If you and I would have gotten together, you would have been Delaney's very young Great–Grand Pappy, but I think I'm a few years too old to be giving you another family."

"Thanks, but I'm happy with the one I have here."

"You're not too old for the home!" Frank cracked getting a mug of coffee and a plate for a piece of warm breakfast casserole. "Thanks for the snack, Pumpkin."

"Stephanie, is that a ham from the Amish?" Ellen Plum had the refrigerator door open placing bowls and plates from a box her husband carried inside. "Those Amish raise the best meat. We still need some of them in Trenton!"

"Ellen, we can get more meat to take home. Philadelphia and Trenton aren't that far apart."

"I know that, Frank, but Pennsylvania is different. Their stuff is better because they have Amish."

"If you say so, Dear."

"We have presents to open up," Delaney announced ushering everyone into the living room and more paper was flying within seconds.

"Yes!" Delaney jumped up from in the center of all the new wrapping paper scattered around her. "I got my own casino! I can hit the slots when Grandma is there!" Her little girl legs were pumping up and down as she hopped around hugging the casino game for her new Wii.

Ranger was laughing with everyone else at her antics. "I guess she likes it," he said watching his daughter continue dancing around.

Delaney had her grandfather and Edna Mazur bowling. Stephanie was banned from her own kitchen while her mother was enjoying preparing the ham and making lunch before she started Christmas dinner so she was sitting next to Ranger watching her grandmother wiggle and shake her hips as if she was in the actually bowling alley.

"Babe," Ranger chuckled against her neck which he was kissing.

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

The doorbell rang as everyone was seated in the kitchen eating the juicy hot roast beef sandwiches for lunch and the little girl answered it.

Stephanie giggled as her greeting. "Merry Christmas. You have to come meet my Dad!"

She led Millie and Stu into the kitchen proudly introducing Ranger, "This is my Dad!"

"Carlos, this is Millie and Stu," Stephanie formally introduced the older couple to the Cuban man.

"Hello," he shook their hands. "Thank you for looking after my girls."

"Thank you for clearing the sidewalk, Carlos. We saw you earlier. Stu," Millie said, "loves delivering the flowers and I've learned a lot about flowers. With the spa services Stephanie offers now, she's made 'The Quiet Corner' one of the most desirable places to stay. We've really been busy!"

"I'd say both Stephanie and Delaney have found a home here."

"We're so glad to have them. Now, Stephanie, your mother and I are going to clean up and get dinner on. You go enjoy your day with your family."

So for the second time of the day, she wasn't allowed in her kitchen.

The football game was on her flat screen TV, Delaney was gambling with Grandma Mazur, and mouth watering aromas were wafting in from the kitchen.

The calmness was broken when 'Jingle Bells' with a Southern tone kept getting louder outside.

"My Hot Wheeling Honey is here!" Grandma goes hustling to the front door waving her hands.

"Oh God, the South is rising up again!" Frank muttered to Ranger. "Just wait," he poked the Cuban ribs. "I guess the border patrol gets Christmas off."

"You'll get to meet Momma Petunia, Dad! This will be you're best Christmas!" Delaney went scampering outside with her coat and boots on with Ranger following her.

Stephanie was waiting at the door with Grandma. Slim Jim parked his grey cab along the curb. She was glad the street was plowed and the sidewalk was clear. He shook Ranger's hand before he opened up the passenger door. Two heads were seen coming down with his assistance.

"There's more!" Frank covered his face with his hands.

Delaney and Ranger were shaking hands with Momma Petunia in a big red hat with a just as large red bow and gold mesh poinsettias. The woman beside her was in a long Santa cap.

Coming up the steps, Delaney handed her mother an overnight bag and went for another. Slim Jim was holding the old women coming up the sidewalk and steps.

Father and daughter had the remaining bags in their hands.

"Look at this place!" the new little lady let out whistling coming up the steps. "This is swanky and no outhouse!"

'I wonder if we need to demonstrate how to flush!" Frank grumbled going past Stephanie to help an old lady.

Momma Petunia gave her, "I told you! Howdy y'all! Merry Christmas!"

Ranger was doing his best to keep a straight face coming up the rear with luggage.

"Mom, Auntie Del came to visit with Slim Jim and Momma Petunia! Neat, huh?"

"Stephanie, Edna, and Frank," Slim Jim spoke, "this is my great aunt, Delphinium

Mavery."

"Howdy!" the woman in the red cap shook their hands. She was just about the same height and weight of Petunia Beckers. "I hope you don't mind if I stowed away. I've never been to the North!," she announced with a southern twang.

'We're happy to have you," Stephanie shook her hand. She found herself in a bear hug between the two women.

"Auntie Del," Momma Petunia told her, "this here is my Jimmy's Northern Belle, Edna. Just wait, she knows all the good slot machines."

"I like her already!"

Now Grandma was being hugged by the women and they twirled her to Slim Jim.

"Sweetie Cakes!"

"My Trucking Honey!"

They left Grandma and her trucker kissing in the hallway.

"You got a John around here. This long underwear I got on is rubbing my thong in all the wrong places," Auntie Del asked. "Great sweet turnip pie! That's some Christmas tree. I never knew the North was so good, Little Girl!"

Delaney took her hand, "Come on, Auntie Del, and use my bathroom."

"Now there are three of them!" Frank told a shell shocked Ranger. "The thong triplets. And, we have indoor plumbing. Long live the North!"

Ranger tipped his beer bottle with Stephanie's father's, "I'll drink to that!''

Christmas dinner was a continuous line of platters, bowls, and plates going around Stephanie's front dining room table. Out of nowhere, Auntie Del brings out a jug of moonshine from Granny Gun's still for a toast. She shot at anything that came near her secret recipe still.

Slim Jim drove Grandma Mazur, Momma Petunia, and Auntie Del to the casino since it was open using Stephanie's Jeep. Ranger did thank his lucky stars because Auntie Del and Momma Petunia were both loud snorers and kept each other awake. He was sleeping downstairs giving up the cozy room to ninety year old Auntie Del. Laying there next to Stephanie, he was still laughing because she wanted to be picked in the Rangeman rig when Delaney and Grandma Mazur picked up Momma Petunia. He was given a picture of a black sleeper cab by his daughter. It had what looked to be a leather sofa-bed, a small eating area, a mini kitchen with a flat screen television, and a bathroom.

"Well, Dad, you encouraged her," Stephanie laughed at him snuggled into his side looking at the print-out.

"I guess I'll have to make this wish come true."

A link to Delaney's dream sleeper cab is on my profile.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Wish Come True**_

_Chapter 3_

"You can't go!" Delaney fussed over breakfast. "Dad, you just got here!"

"Delaney, Ranger has Rangeman that needs him," Stephanie tried to soothe her daughter.

He didn't know what to do. There was nothing pressing that he had to rush back to Trenton for other than the normal stuff, but Tank could handle it. "I'll be back. I promise."

"When?"

His eyes were pleading with Stephanie, "As much as your mother lets me." The two of them hadn't discussed how often Ranger could see his daughter, he knew Stephanie well enough to know she would encourage it.

"Good, be back for dinner."

"Sweetheart, Ranger is in Trenton. He can come here as his schedule allows."

"You say all the time Trenton is not that far so Dad can go to work from here. We can play. I'm making up for all the times when the Turd didn't. Dad's fun!"

Ranger tried not to chuckle, but he couldn't help it. His chest was puffed out because his little girl wanted him here, but this family meshing wasn't going to happen overnight and he wanted to take small steps. The problem was an impatient Delaney; Ranger hoped he could remain reasonable. "If Stephanie allows me, I'll come back in a couple of days. We'll spend New Year's Eve together, too, if your mother doesn't have plans."

Delaney thought about it and Stephanie nodded at him. "Ok, we'll be bowling after you get back from your date with Mom. Deal?" She held out her small hand to her father. "Grandma, Slim Jim, Momma Petunia, and Auntie Del will be here with me."

Stephanie shrieked, "Delaney!" She smelled set-up.

Since his Babe already gave her approval, Ranger shook his daughter's hand, "Deal. Pick a restaurant, Babe, for Tuesday night," he said winking at Stephanie who was giving the two of them wide blue eyes and raised eyebrows.

"Put it on your calendar," Delaney pointed to Ranger throwing his words back at him. "And, Dad, if you really want to score points, dessert is at the Naked Chocolate place," this time giving him a thumbs up.

"Got it, Shark," Ranger said returning the gesture.

That made the little girl happy. She put her cereal bowl and empty hot chocolate mug in the sink. "Come on, Mom, we have to go work, then shopping."

"Why?"

"To get a new dress. You have a date."

"Can I at least pick it out, Delaney?"

"Sure, Mom."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Ellen Plum came into the kitchen in a white chenille robe from the B & B bathrooms, "Stephanie, did your grandmother ever make it back from the casino?"

"You and Daddy didn't hear them?"

Her mother shook her head, "Your father and I are quite comfortable upstairs. I'm thinking we need a queen size bed. Maybe that's why we sleep better here because we're not squished and your father can stretch out in that soft mattress."

"The Gamblers came in right before 3 and I'll give you the catalog where I bought the featherbeds."

"Three O'clock! What was Mother doing gambling all night? I'm thinking she has an addiction. Who gambles on Christmas?" she said pouring herself a mug of coffee. "You go open your flower shop. I'll get breakfast for your father, me, and the gamblers if they wake up." Her mother was shaking her head, "Two of them are over eighty!"

Delaney was putting on her 'UG' boots telling Ellen, "I bet Lady Luck was with them for Christmas, Grandma."

"I better open up because my customers are expecting an after-Christmas sale. I just don't have much left. Where are you going?" Stephanie asked the Cuban man following her and Delaney out of the backdoor. Ghost was running in the snow heading towards the flower shop.

"Babe, I wasn't here for your opening. Can't I look around? Tank and Ella told me all about it. You are the official Rangeman florist"

"In a flower shop?" She couldn't help rolling her eyes.

"Yeah."

"What about your morning meeting?" Stephanie had noticed the time and knew Ranger wasn't going to make it.

"Tank will take care of it and if something important comes up, he'll call."

Delaney had the jingling keys opening the door, Ghost went in first, and the little girl turned on the lights. Kicking the snow from her boots, Stephanie followed her daughter and dog flipping the sign to 'OPEN' on the door and placed a 'SALE' sign in the window. Ranger was the last one in the door of the small flower shop. It wasn't the biggest flower shop, but she maximized every inch it making it quaint. He heard the heat going up as it blew from the floor registers.

"Mom, we got orders," Delaney came from the back with papers in her hands. "Come on, Dad, let me show you around."

"That will be two seconds," the Flower Mom commented plugging in the thin tree lighting the window. "Oh, I guess you can deliver the arrangements to Ella," Stephanie called out seeing there was a fax from the Rangeman housekeeper. "You have client meetings tomorrow, Ranger."

"Thanks for letting me know, Babe," Ranger told her following Delaney around a corner. There was a small powder room that housed a small compact furnace. The back of the shop had what he would categorize as a work room. There were shelves lined with old teacups, vases, pots, and containers. Ghost was contented laying on an old blanket in the corner watching Stephanie and Delaney move about the room. A coffee pot was filled and turned on. Under a counter was a small refrigerator and Stephanie reached into a cupboard for mugs.

"Coffee?" she asked him.

Ranger wasn't in any hurry, "OK." He slipped off his jacket hanging it up on top of Stephanie's white one.

Her little girl was busy pushing a box that Ranger picked up. "Where are we taking this?"

"Those are a few of the left over gifts from my class shopping night here so we'll put those out for the after-Christmas sale."

"Delaney, let's use up the holiday bags for any purchases," Stephanie called after her daughter as she was selecting a container for her Rangeman centerpiece. She unlocked a metal box brought from the house for the cash register and went to fill it when she started to laugh watching Delaney instruct her father how to attractively place the small net wrapped gifts on the display shelves. "She has you working?"

"Yeah," he said giving a smirk and raised eyebrow as part of his response. He took the mug of steaming coffee kissing her as a 'Thank you'.

The shop door bell jingled with Lindsey and Tina stepping inside. Her red painted mouth dropped open at the sight of Ranger's muscled torso in a painted-on black turtleneck and faded jeans with his arms around her friend. "Oh my heavens!" slipped out.

"That's my Dad!" a very pleased Delaney announced watching her parents kiss.

"Tina," Stephanie said extricating herself from the strong arms, "this is Carlos, Delaney's father."

Ranger shook her gloved hand as the mother nodded. Lindsey whispered to Delaney, "I told my Mom your friend Ranger was a hunk, but when did he become your Dad?"

Having an answer to her friend's question, "There was a mix-up with the hospital records," Delaney explained.

None of the adults contradicted it. Stephanie would tell Tina the full story one day if she asked. Tina did mouth 'Hunk'.

Shaking herself out of the Ranger daze, "I came because all the gifts bought here everybody loved. Tony loved the mantle piece you did and wants me to get some things for his office next Christmas." She started lining up a few things on the counter, but eyes kept wandering to the sexy man fanning herself.

Stephanie couldn't help her giggles. He was at least ten degrees above a hunk in her book.

"Come on, Dad, I'll show you how to wrap." Delaney picked up one of the last remaining glass icicle ornaments in the shop which Tina selected. She handed Stephanie the tag and ripped off a piece of brown paper which she folded covering the end of the counter. "Double the paper for breakable stuff."

"OK," Ranger said watching with hands behind his back as his daughter carefully wrapped and tucked in the ends of the paper as she covered the items finally tapping the end. Next, picking up an artificial holiday arrangement in an old black 'Santa' boot, she placed it on a small stand pulling a cellophane bag over it. "We do special touches here. No small loopies," the little girl instructed as she cut a piece of red and green dyed twine twisting the top closed and tying a simple bow with big loops. "We do big ones." She opened a brown shopping bag decorated with trees lowering the arrangement in it and the wrapped ornaments. Cutting another piece of twine, she tied that to a handle.

Tina signed her receipt and picked up her bag. "Thanks," she told them and gave Stephanie a silent "Wow!"

"Bye, Tina."

Delaney walked her friend to the door, "Lindsey, you got to come over and play with my Wii."

"OK. I'll bring some of my games over."

"We can sled ride with the Rabid Rabbits."

"Yes!" Lindsey was excited at that prospect. "I didn't get that one yet."

In between her customers, Stephanie finished the Rangeman order from Ella and had the other orders completed when Stu came into the shop to make the deliveries after warming up the van.

"Mom, Ella's going too really like those."

Stephanie carried out two designs. One was a tall arrangement and the other a low one like she always does. She used blue metallic vases, one tall and one short filled with mainly blue irises, but there were blue and a few green accent flowers mixed in. To add drama and pick up the flower colors, she added peacock feathers which added a wispy quality.

"Babe, those are striking." Ranger was impressed looking over the flowers and feathers.

"I thought maybe something other than Christmas colors or design would be nice to greet your clients. The wreath Ella purchased for Rangeman's lobby had a big blue and green plaid bow."

He handed her a black credit card which she hesitated to take.

"Babe, ring them up and I'll deliver them."

She carefully packed them up in a box covering the flowers and feathers with layers of tissue paper so the cold wouldn't affect them and Ranger would put them in his Cayenne before he left.

Ellen Plum came in the door with a bag. "I brought you soup and some leftovers for lunch. Your father and I are going to get Amish meat to take home." Stephanie's mother looked out the shop window. "Stephanie, you need to have a talk with Mother! The only reason they came home at 3 AM is because Auntie Del's fingers were going numb from pressing the buttons. They're planning on going back. My mother is an out-of-control gambler and those Southerners are feeding her habit!"

Trying to calm her grandmother down, Delaney spoke very calmly, "Grandma, Lady Luck likes them. Look at the big slot chip collection I have."

"Please, don't take after Mother, Delaney."

"Don't worry, Grandma. I'll be dealing cards when we're not delivering slot machines and poker chips in the Rangeman rig. Huh, Dad."

"Yes, Delaney," Ranger agreed.

Ellen knew it was a losing battle she was in when it came to gambling involving her mother and granddaughter. "Well, that's a worry off my mind. Your father and I will stop in here before we leave and we'll be back for New Year's Eve."

"OK, Mom. Thanks."

XXXXXXXXX

After a bowl of hot broccoli cheese soup with crusty bread and some Christmas cookies, Ranger reluctantly packed his black SUV with his things and flowers.

"Dad, you have to call me tonight," the sad little girl in Ranger's arms told him.

"I will before you go to bed."

"And don't forget your date."

"I won't, Delaney," her father said kissing her putting her down.

"Bye, Babe. You gave me the best Christmas," he whispered tracing Stephanie's cheek with a finger.

Stephanie's blue eyes were locked on his dark ones, "I'm glad, Ranger. It was more than I could have hoped for."

"It was perfect."

Even with Delaney and Ghost watching, Ranger wrapped his arms around Stephanie meeting her lips in a long kiss.

"I'll see you Tuesday night."

His Cayenne wasn't at the next corner and Ranger had to talk himself out of turning around five or six times. He missed Delaney and Stephanie. He wanted to take things slow between the three of them becoming a family, but not rushing sucked in his opinion. The next day and a half better go quickly. Realizing how much Ranger wanted to be with his 'girls'; he pulled out a green rabbit's foot.

"I don't want to be driving away too many times."


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for all your encouraging reviews. Lee Anne_

_**A Wish Come True**_

_Chapter 4_

Tank picked up his cell phone on the first ring. "Yo."

"Ho Ho, It's me." Delaney was speaking fast.

He was chuckling hearing her voice. "Hi, Delaney."

"Hey, I bet Ranger told you he's my Dad cause your best friends."

"Yes, he did. I take it you're happy."

"You bet, Ho Ho, but I need your help. Mom and Dad are going on a date tonight. Will you make sure he's not late? That wouldn't be good."

The second in command couldn't wait to get that Cuban man out of the office. He was the grand marshal of sourpusses since returning from Philadelphia. Ranger told him about the great Christmas he had with Stephanie and Delaney, but he was a grump missing them. He called a couple times a day he knew to chat. How could he chat with his one word answers he usually gave to everything? Tank contemplated drugging him and dropping him at 'The Quiet Corner' curb so Rangeman was peaceful again. It didn't help that Bobby and Lester, particularly Santos, were teasing the boss by hanging a picture of a sad sack clown on his door.

"I'll kick him out of here myself."

"Thanks, Ho Ho. I knew I could count on you. I don't want anything to mess up my plan to get Mom and Dad together."

"Neither do I. Bye, Delaney," he was laughing with the image of Stephanie and Ranger glued together.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Raising his hands up, Tank let out a huge 'Thank you!' as the elevator doors closed.

"I heard that!" Ranger barked opening them back up.

"Go get ready for your date! Delaney called me so you're not late and I will not answer to that little girl. Go!" Tank pointed up with a finger yelling at the anxious man.

"I am!" Shaking his head he couldn't help the chuckle, Tank was afraid of his pint-sized wavy haired daughter.

Ranger was never so glad to be driving out of Rangeman. His black Cayenne was washed, polished, and vacuumed for his date with Stephanie. He even had his hair trimmed for the big night.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Delaney was lying on her stomach on top of Stephanie's bed watching her mother get ready for her 'date' with her father. "Mom, Dad is going to miss his mouth. Don't let him get too messy."

"Delaney, what do you mean?" Stephanie asked clipping her earrings.

"You look hot. Dad's eyes will be on you and not where his fork is going.

Don't make a big thing about it if it falls on the floor. Let the waiter get it."

She couldn't imagine the Cuban man not being aware, but she had to laugh at her daughter. "OK, Delaney."

"Something else, Mom. Lindsey, Billy, and me have been talking. We're thinking of maybe playing baseball on a team. Can I ask Dad to help with training? I never played ball so I bet I'm lousy at catching, hitting, and throwing. I bet I throw like a girl. It's a hand-eye thing. Billy's dad isn't around much so he hasn't had any experience other than on the Wii, too."

She studied her daughter for a moment trying to form an answer. "You can ask for his help because that's not my specialty, but don't be upset if Ranger can't all the time. He has four offices he oversees and will be training government people over the next year."

"OK, something is better than nothing," Delaney agreed. "You finish getting pretty to knock his eyeballs out and I'll go wait for him," she jumped off the bed and went running.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

Ranger was smiling at his little girl in his arms. "What, Delaney?"

"Lindsey, Billy, and me are thinking about playing baseball. Do you know karate? I'm going to need some training and baseball is a hand-eye thing. The Internet says that's good for that. I know you're busy, but could you help some?"

"The Internet says that, really? I'm a black belt. If you want me to help, I will. I'll work your training into my schedule. I own the company."

"Cool! Can we even get those white pajamas?"

"It's a Do-Gi actually and we'll ask your mother if there is a place for a Do-Jo, that's where you practice Karate," he explained between his chuckling.

"We got the empty room on the third floor."

Stephanie heard their conversation stepping into the living room.

"Sweetheart, if someone is having a relaxing facial or massage, they don't want to hear yelling or jumping."

Her daughter's shoulders slumped. "Oh, I didn't think of that."

"Depending on how much room Ranger would need, maybe he could work with the three of you in the basement. It's warm down there. But, I think Cass and Tina would have to give permission for something like Karate."

"The basement would work. I can get some mats to put down and

Do-Gis," Ranger agreed. Anything to make his little girl happy and it would give him an excuse to be here more.

"Or, depending on much room you would need," Stephanie continued with another thought, "there is the storage area above the garage. We could put in a heater if it was too cold." She wanted to encourage the relationship between father and daughter. Delaney never had one with Joe Morelli.

"Babe, you look beautiful," Ranger was finally was able to say the words because Delaney had been monopolizing the conversation. He produced from behind his back two chocolate roses wrapped in gold trimmed cellophane. He handed one to Stephanie and the smaller one to Delaney.

"Oh, your good, Dad."

She took his breath away when she stepped into the living room. Stephanie had a simple blue scoop neck dress that came down past the tops of her flat black boots that reached below her knees. Her dark curls were all around her face, framing it and all he wanted to tangle his long fingers in it.

"Very handsome," she said breathlessly suddenly nervous. This man was beyond gorgeous in dark charcoal dress pants, black highly polished shoes, and a deep maroon dress shirt open at the neck with a couple of buttons undone.

"Now, you two have a good time," Grandma Mazur came out of the kitchen with a deck of cards. "We're going to be playing some Poker."

Momma Petunia, Auntie Del, and Slim Jim were all smiling silly behind her to be the babysitting quadruple. Maybe Delaney and Ghost were actually watching the seniors.

Stephanie bent down to kiss her sweet little girl, "You be good, Delaney."

Ranger took his turn hugging his daughter.

"Dad, there's some tips," she said into his ear slipping a folded piece of paper in his pocket. She produced her deck of cards. "Hi or Lo?"

"Lo."

She split the deck showing a '2 of Hearts'. "That's a good sign, Dad. Lady Luck's kismet is smiling on you tonight."

"Thank you," Ranger shook his head.

Holding up Stephanie's long leather coat, she slipped into it and she returned the favor holding up his.

The Philadelphia Museum was open late during the holidays so they were having dinner in the restaurant and strolling through the Renoir Exhibit and viewing the large Impressionist collection.

"What's that?" Stephanie asked seeing Ranger take a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. Both ordered a glass of wine and seafood cocktails they were waiting to be brought to the table so he was able to read Delaney's note.

He was hiding his face behind a large hand and his body was shaking from his laughter. "Our daughter gave me dating tips."

They read over the list: 1) Listen.

2) Talk some current events.

3) Save something from your date (Mom will like that).

4). Hold her hand.

5). Talk about me.

They couldn't help laughing over the last tip.

"She's putting on the pressure, isn't she?" Stephanie became shy. She knew their wonderful daughter hoped her parents would date and get together so they could be a family. The little girl wanted that before knowing Ranger was her father.

"Babe," he brought her hand to his lips, "she wants all of us to be happy. Can I bring up something and get it out of the way?"

Stephanie nodded not sure what was making her date so serious.

"I'm a bounty hunter at times," Ranger began warming her hand between his two. "I've put a lot of criminals in prison and it will come out eventually that Delaney is our daughter." He added quickly, "I couldn't be prouder of her, but I also worry about your safety and hers. Being in Philadelphia, you're both are removed from the bounty hunting reputation. Will you let Rangeman install a security system? I don't want to frighten you, I want to protect you. People you don't know sleep in your house."

The bounty hunting Stephanie was aware of along with his security business and she knew this would come up eventually. Tank wanted to put in a security system when she moved, but she put him off deferring it to discussing it with Ranger. "It wouldn't be good for my B & B business if they were sleeping in a fortress."

"No, but I can make it very invisible. My concern is you and our daughter. My biggest worry is strangers staying upstairs and your living quarters are very open. Those swinging doors closed with a slide lock aren't much of a defense. I know Ghost is there, but we could install a sensor for at night, it will go off if someone breaks it and sensors on the widows if someone tries to open them from the outside along with the security system. You and Delaney sleep on the ground level." At that second images of Delaney binging Morelli with a sling shot and gluing the old ladies ran through his head. Ranger bust out laughing.

The fear she felt when Stephanie thought something happened at 'Cut n' Curl' and the out-of-control Joe all came back. Stephanie wouldn't survive if something happened to her lovable little girl. The emotion changed and she couldn't hold a giggle thinking about her gluing Angie Morelli and Grandma Bella. Delaney would be able to take care of them if something happened with her quick thinking. That must be from her father.

"No bars on the windows?" Stephanie asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"No bars," Ranger smirked with his own arched eyebrow. "You won't even know it's there." He was doing a happy dance inside. This would give him additional time with his girls. He wasn't planning on being in Trenton many nights.

Wandering around the galleries, Ranger had Stephanie's hand securely in his. They were surrounded by beautiful French paintings but in his eyes the woman next to him shined brighter and he couldn't keep them off her.

"This one is beautiful," Stephanie told him stopping in front of a Monet's 'Marine View with a Sunset.'

"It is," Ranger agreed, "but you're more beautiful." He watched a pale blush form in her cheeks. "You are, Babe." He turned her in his arms and she melted into his body. "I meant what I said on Christmas Eve I found you again. I want to be with you and Delaney as much as you will let me, but."

Stephanie interrupted him, "I haven't said too much to you about that. It's hard, because the mother in me wants to protect Delaney. I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt her. It scares me that as crazy as everything happened with us meeting again in Gatlinburg, it seems so right."

Ranger only nodded hoping Stephanie was going where he wanted her to go.

"I want you to see Delaney as much as you want. I like you being there and it unnerving how quickly my feelings for you have grown, Carlos Manoso. I guess we need to take one step at a time."

Leaning his forehead against hers, he let out a contented sigh, "Family steps, Babe."

Ending the evening at "The Naked Chocolate Café", Ranger and Stephanie sat in a corner window booth drinking coffee and sharing a fondue pot. Being around his girls, dessert was going to figure into his diet more regularly.

Blowing in the cold night air, there were some snowflakes when Ranger parked in front of 'The Quiet Corner'. Their kissing delayed them stepping out of the warm SUV into the house and it abruptly stopped hearing a loud 'HONK!' They both were laughing at the little girl on the front porch blowing Edna Mazur's horn breaking them apart. Ghost came down the few steps to meet them.

"Dad, it's warmer in here for that."

"Thanks, Delaney," Ranger called opening the SUV door for Stephanie.

Stephanie called out, "It's cold out, Delaney! Get in the house!"

The little girl in her pajamas had the storm door open. "Mom, I'm waiting for details."

"Your father and I had a wonderful evening." the mother told her daughter handing over a dessert box from the café.

She took off running in her slippers for the kitchen giving a "Cool" over her shoulder because she had something better.

Taking off their coats, Grandma and her Southern crew were putting on theirs. "Where are you going?" Stephanie asked.

"The Casino, Baby Granddaughter. All the good machines should be free."

"It's snowing out," she reminded her grandmother.

Auntie Del had on her coat, hat, gloves, and boots already, "A few flakes don't stop us."

Seeing an opportunity, Ranger handled Slim Jim the keys to his SUV. "It's warm." He ran out and back before anyone realized Ranger was gone with a gym bag containing sweats and sneakers that he kept in there.

A chocolate faced Delaney was standing in the entry with forks and a piece of Mocha Fudge Cake on a plate. Each took a bite of the dessert and as they passed Ranger going out the door he handed each $20. "Gamble on me."

"Lady Luck is feeling lucky, Grandma!" the smeared little girl whoops.

Grandma tugged on his shirt so he leaned over. "I knew you'd be good in this family." Her lips smacked his cheek.

Momma Petunia and Auntie Del each kissed a cheek cheering going out the door with extra nickel slots money. Slim Jim and Ranger did a manly handshake. It was extra time alone with Stephanie and Delaney in the bed and breakfast and he didn't have a car to drive back to Trenton.

"Are you contributing to their gambling?" Stephanie asked watching the four figures get into the expensive automobile.

"Babe, would I do that?"

The night ended perfectly. Ranger and Stephanie tucked Delaney into bed after a TV game of knocking down the bowling pins. Ghost was stretched out at the bottom of her wheeled bed. They watched the fire lying on the sofa listening to 'Enya' and 'Mannheim Steamroller' CD's.

The gamblers weren't back so Ranger's plan all came together with Stephanie sleeping snuggled into his side when they went to bed.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX **_

He walked into the Rangeman morning meeting in his sweats just making it in time having left Philadelphia after breakfast. There were looks between his men he saw but nothing was said. It was going along as it normally did when Ranger couldn't help it, he bust a gut laughing.

"What?" Tank yelled wanting in on the joke.

"Still," he choked holding his side. "Blew." "My money."

The room of black dressed men kept glancing at their boss waiting for the story.

"Tell us!" Tank yelled again seeing Ranger was getting under control.

It was too much for Ranger. It sounded beyond crazy when Edna Mazur told them this morning. "OK," Ranger began. "Granny Gun was making a special batch of moonshine in her secret still for New Year's Eve. She added too much of something and it blew up. They were at the casino when they got the bad news. So Stephanie's Grandma and her gang stayed away longer, I gave them gambling money. With the winnings from my money, they're buying Granny Gun a new still! Delaney wants me to drive them down to the backwoods of Virginia somewhere to see it."

"Ranger, can we come, too?" Lester spoke up for the room of laughing men. "Technically, it's your still."

Nothing like this would have happened in his wildest dreams; it took his two dark haired girls entering his life.

"Sure, we'll all drive down in the Rangeman rig to see the Rangeman still!"

The room broke out in a loud cheer, "Rangeman road trip!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Wish Come True**_

_Chapter 5_

"Yo."

"Ranger."

"Babe, is everything OK?"

"Yeah, I was just calling to give you a heads up before you arrive for New Year's Eve," Stephanie said. She and Delaney were talking about her birthday at the end of January and wanted to warn her father.

"About what, Babe?" He knew it had to do with his adorable daughter.

"Delaney mentioned her birthday at the end of January and the kind of party she wanted." She paused and went on when Ranger didn't say anything. "She wants to have a sleepover with some of her girlfriends and she going to ask you to be here for it."

"A sleepover?" Ranger remembered the ones his sisters had. He and his brother locked themselves in their bedroom until it was over afraid of the nail polish, lip gloss, and mousse. Pinching his nose he asked, "How many little girls?"

"Six with Delaney. I know she's going to ask you eventually, but if you don't want to, it will give you time to plan your escape."

He began to chuckle, "We've only been father and daughter for a week, Delaney must want to put me to the Dad test with six girls all at once."

"I didn't want her to overwhelm you or expect an answer right away. Our daughter can be somewhat demanding."

Ranger didn't have to think twice. He wasn't going to miss her birthday. "Really? If Delaney wants me there for her sleepover, I'll be there with six giggling little girls. I'll figure it out. Make all the plans and I'll pay for it. Don't go stubborn on me, Stephanie. I'll behind on the birthdays."

"We have a month to plan. She asked for a 'spa' sleepover."

That made him chuckle more and shake his head. "She's seven and into spa treatments!" But then he told her mother, "Whatever she wants. I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Ranger."

"Bye, Babe."

Tank was in the doorway listening, "You're a moonshine still sponsor, now what are you a girls' party planner?" He moved quickly when a pen was coming his way.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Frank didn't have to think twice regarding Ranger's intentions for his daughter and granddaughter. He couldn't wait to get this car in park by her garage. The Cuban grabbed all three overnight bags from the trunk walking along the path up to the back deck.

Ghost greeted them coming out of the snow. "How's Grandpa's boy?" Frank asked rubbing his head.

"Woof!" the dog gave a happy answer leading them up the deck and waited at the door to be let inside.

Ranger walked in Stephanie's warm kitchen behind her parents immediately smelling bananas.

"Pumpkin, something smells good."

She placed a plate with slices of banana bread and mugs of coffee on the counter. "Millie gave me this stuff to make Amish Friendship bread. I've been stirring and adding to it for 10 days. Today was the day it was done. If it's as good as it smells, then I can offer it to the guests with breakfast. I just need some Guinea pigs"

Removing his leather jacket, Ranger was looking around. "Where's Delaney?"

"I made her take a nap since we would be out late tonight. I promised you would wake her up, Ranger."

A big smile formed on his face. "Thanks, Babe," he said wrapping his arms around her kissing her. It didn't matter her parents were there. He missed Stephanie.

"Oh, this is moist. I want some of that Amish stuff," her mother complimented. "Do I even need to ask where Mother is?"

She was giggling resting against a much muscled chest. "Grandma, Slim Jim, Momma Petunia, and Auntie Del left for the casino. We're supposed to meet them there for a surprise before midnight."

"I hope it's not another one from the South!" Frank said between bites. "The North is full!"

Very seriously, Ellen told them, "Maybe I should call Dr. Drew?"

"Will he take her?" her husband asked. "I bet the trucker's family follows."

"Daddy! Grandma found people who are just like her at heart. Slim Jim's family loves the casinos as much as she does and he delivers slot machines. It's a match made under the roulette wheel."

"But, Pumpkin, he found her by finding the telephone number on her underwear!"

"It was Grandma's own dating service," Stephanie didn't know exactly what to say about her grandmother's procedure to finding a man. "They are very happy."

"Well, she hasn't been home much so the bathroom has been all mine. That is a plus. Maybe this is a win-win situation."

She tapped Ranger's chest giving him the suggestion, "Why don't you go wake up our daughter so she can get ready and that's what I need to do. Mom, you and Daddy are in your same room."

Her parents picked up their overnight bags and Ranger headed into the living room for Delaney's bedroom. Dropping his bag beside Stephanie's bedroom door, and then walking to his daughter's, he saw an arm was around Benji as she slept. Her dark waves were all over the pillow as she was warm under a soft blue fleece blanket. She was his dark haired angel.

"Hey," he whispered. A Cuban finger was tickling her nose.

Her face scrunched and a dark eye opened. Before Ranger could blink, he was back against a wheel of her bed. "Dad!" Delaney had her arms around his neck.

"Miss me?"

"You bet," his little girl told him back.

Stephanie was leaning against the door frame. "How about you change your clothes, Delaney, so we can get ready to leave?"

Hopping off her bed, she ran past her mother going to the bathroom, "OK, Mom."

"Don't forget your boots," Stephanie called after her moving daughter.

Following her into the master bedroom, Stephanie found herself against the wall. "Babe."

She couldn't respond but only let out a small moan which Ranger captured with his lips on hers.

"Happy to see me?" Stephanie teased when she finally could.

Forehead to forehead, he nodded.

"I need to change or Delaney will have me out the door in this," Stephanie tugged on the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

He chuckled at that thought. Reluctantly he backed away from the woman standing there with the ponytail of wild curls.

"You brought warm, comfortable shoes for walking didn't you? We'll be around University City."

"I brought my black cowboy boots." When he packed not only did he listen to Stephanie, but also her Grandma called asking he dress like a 'High Roller' tonight. She had a surprise for Delaney but needed his help to pull it off. He agreed and left if at that.

Ranger's eyes started at the top curl and worked their way down slowly. "Babe, you look beautiful." Stephanie had a white shirt on under a loose blue cardigan over tight jeans tucked into low cuffed off-white boots. There was a bangle necklace around her neck made of different sized metal disks and earrings to complete her outfit.

"Not bad yourself," Stephanie walked all around the man in black jeans, shiny cowboy boots with silver tips, a suede shirt hanging loose over a turtleneck. Everything on his body appeared made for him. She noticed a very expensive watch on his wrist.

"Come in," Stephanie answered the tap on her door.

Her bedroom door opened and Delaney was standing there admiring her parents. "Looking good! My Mom and Dad look hot!"

Scooped up effortlessly, Ranger gave his daughter a "Thanks." Her wavy hair was around her face. Over a pair of skinny jeans, Delaney was wearing a red, white, and green hoodie with brown 'UG' boots. "You look quite cute."

"I'm supposed to, I'm a little kid, Dad."

Never would Ranger get tired of hearing that one word, 'Dad'. Each time Delaney spoke it; his heart swelled puffing out his chest all the more.

Frank and Ellen were waiting in the living room with Ghost comfortable on the sofa.

"Mom, your feet are going to be cold in those," Stephanie said pointing to her flat slip on shoes. "We're going to be walking around and riding the trolley to University City." She went back to her bedroom coming back with socks and a pair of low suede black boots to go with her pants and black and white sweater.

Her father had on a flannel shirt over a tan Henley shirt and pants with comfortable hiking boots.

"These are comfortable," Ellen stood up with her warmer footwear.

Once all the coats were on, Stephanie passed out tags for their coats. "These are for our trolley rides and admission to all the activities around University City. Here's your lanyard, Delaney. For each one we visit, you'll get a pin."

"Cool!" The little girl slipped it over her head and clipped the tag to her zipper.

Ranger reluctantly pinned his to the zipper pull like everyone else. "Babe."

"Dad, go with the flow," his little girl told him and he would for their evening.

There were a few other party goers waiting at the trolley stop when the five of them walked up. Ranger wanted to drive avoiding the trolley, but Stephanie explained parking would be at a premium and some of the streets were closed.

Ranger and Frank being gentlemen stood next to the three seated females for the short ride. Delaney got to hit the strip to call for their stop when it was time for the group to get off.

"Pumpkin, where are we eating?" Frank asked as he was having a few hunger pains.

Stephanie had them cross the street walking down a side road. "Tonight, we're going Mediterranean."

"I want a chicken kabob, Grandpa!"

Frank and Ellen looked at each other. This wasn't pot roast or baked chicken. Ranger was chuckling, his daughter never ceased to amaze him. He was expecting pizza, but she wanted a chicken kabob. Stephanie was always opening up their daughter's world and to Delaney it was a new adventure.

"Hey, Gio," the little girl bumped knuckles with a Sicilian looking man at the door, "this is my Dad and my Grandparents. They're celebrating with me and Mom."

He waved his white shirted arms, "Welcome!" Grabbing menus he showed them to a back table. "And, this is for you, Delaney Girl." He produced a small round button from his apron pocket with 'Kabobs' printed on it. She pinned it across from the one the trolley driver gave her.

All except Frank had chicken kabobs; he had a lamb one with French fries. Delaney had fries with hers while her mother, Grandmother, and father had rice.

"This is good, Delaney," Ranger told her after taking a bite of his tender seasoned chicken.

"Stick with me and Mom, Dad, we'll show you all the good places for eats," she replied with smeared grilled kabob sauce on her smile.

They visited a couple of galleries, a yoga studio, historic churches, listened to Shakespeare, and ate cookies and drank hot chocolate while Delaney's lanyard filled with pins. There was a stop at the puppet theater and the large Vampire puppet that reminded Delaney of Ranger was telling a folktale that other puppets were acting out.

Delaney was giggling uncontrollably when her father spoke to her in Romanian repeating the story Vampire Vladimir was telling.

The last stop before rendezvousing at the casino was at a small university café listening to a rock band. Delaney got a pin with a cup on it. She was smiling ear to ear with her grandparents watching her mother and father dance together to a fast dance and a slow one. She was even out on the dance floor swinging her little hips with Stephanie and Ranger on a fast one.

She added another trolley button when they hopped one heading to the casino. Stephanie was curious what kind of surprise Edna Mazur had because Delaney couldn't go in the casino.

Calling her grandmother's cell phone, "Grandma, we're on the trolley heading to the casino." Stephanie could hear horns in the background, bells ringing, and people cheering. It must be midnight there already.

"Okie dokie, Stephanie! We'll meet you out front!" Grandma yelled backed to her. "See you soon!"

Exiting on the corner, Grandma Mazur, Auntie Del, and Momma Petunia in a flashing 'Happy New Year' hat were all bundled in coats near the entrance.

Grandma pointed to a side street, "You and Delaney go that way!" The five stopped on the sidewalk for a moment. The mother and daughter turned where Edna Mazur indicated, Ranger started to follow. "No!" Grandma called to Ranger hustling over to him and tugging his arm, "You're the Higher Roller!"

"I am?"

Edna clarified him, "You are!"

There was Ranger wedged between three old ladies walking through the casino entrance, but where was the trucker?

"Hey, Drew, this is the 'High Roller' from Trenton who rented the party room upstairs."

Ranger held out a hand, "Carlos Manoso, I own Rangeman Security."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Edna explained you spent the holidays with her family and friends instead of with your cousin, Donald Trump."

Ranger gave Grandma Mazur an eyebrow. "Yes, those family get-togethers at the holidays can get to be too much. I prefer a quieter time." They must be cousins by marriage because Donald Trump wasn't Cuban.

"Enjoy yourself!" Drew the night manager waved them into the brightly lit casino.

AT THE SIDE DOOR:

Slim Jim opened up a side delivery door waving for Stephanie and Delaney to come inside. There was a food cart covered with a long white table cloth blocking part of the entrance. "Get under there," he whispered to Delaney. Stephanie just looked at him in a blue jacket with 'Foxwoods Casino' written on it.

Delaney disappeared under the cloth.

"Stay under there until we get upstairs," he said picking up a corner of the tablecloth. "Come with me, Stephanie." The trucker begins pushing the cart out of the entrance towards swinging doors. He reached up with a stick to straighten out the security camera.

"Oh, here's those party trays," a kitchen worker placed two large covered trays on top of the cart and carafes marked 'COFFEE', "TEA', and "HOT CHOCOLATE'. "These go to 'Lounge 2' for the High Roller's party. The cups, plates, and the cold drinks are up there."

"Got it. This is Stephanie," Slim Jim introduced. "She's the 'High Roller' gal."

Stephanie gave a "Hello" before Slim Jim wheeled the cart over to an elevator.

BACK IN THE CASINO:

"Where are Stephanie and Delaney?" Ranger asked as the group was making its way through the gaming room straight to a Black Jack table.

"My honey is getting them situated upstairs. We figured you need to make an appearance down here. If we went straight upstairs, that might cause too many questions."

"Really?" Ranger looked at Edna with a knotted brow and half-closed eyes. He took a couple hundred dollar bills out of his wallet and handed it to the dealer. He motioned for Frank to take a seat next to him. Next he handed Grandma, Ellen, Auntie Del, and flashing Momma Petunia all twenty dollar bills. "Have fun."

"Let's go get another still!" Auntie Del went running in the direction of the slot machines.

The two men were laughing watching the four women scamper away, including Ellen Plum to go gamble on the slot machines.

Ranger had the dealer split the chips between him and Frank stacking them in front of the two men. There was a woman dressed in sequins, a man in a cowboy hat, and one in a suit with a bad toupee around their table.

There was buzz going on around the casino about the 'High Roller' in the house and there were a lot of eyes on Ranger.

A bell went off in the slot machine section and a voice could be made out "Frank, I won!"

Ranger's stack of chips was growing faster than Frank's, but he was betting less than the 'High Roller'.

The dealer dealt Ranger a face card, but his eyes were focused on Stephanie approaching the Black Jack table.

"The party room is ready, Carlos," Stephanie announced very breathlessly in his ear.

He looked at the card in front of him, kissed Stephanie quite intensely saying "That's for luck', and pushed his stack of chips towards the dealer.

Going around the table, the dealer laid down the second cards, Ranger peaked at it. He had a 'Jack of Diamonds' and he just received the 'Ace of Clubs'. Frank held at '19'. The dealer had '14'. He gave the woman in sequins one more card and she went over. The dealer went over with the '10 of Hearts'. Cashing in their chips, Frank had $200 and Ranger ended up winning $5,000.

Grandma and the two old ladies figured they won enough to get Granny Gun another still. Ranger had funded a back-up one and Ellen Plum won $50 on the nickel slots.

Taking an elevator to the second floor, Stephanie knocked three times on 'Lounge 2's' door. It opened and Slim Jim minus his casino smock ushered the winner inside.

"Where's Delaney?" Ranger asked not seeing his little girl.

"Right here, Dad." The little girl came out of her hiding place on the bottom of the covered food cart. She went running to Ranger's out-stretched arms. "Dad, I'm in the casino! Look! We'll see the fireworks from right here! Did ya win?"

There was a large plate glass window which the drapes were pulled back looking out over Philadelphia.

"Yes, Delaney," Ranger laughed dropping a $10 chip in her hand.

"And we got snacks."

"Only the best for my daughter."

With plates of fruit, vegetables and dip, sugar cookies, and rice pudding, the Plums, the Beckers family, and the Manosos settled in front of the window warm for the start of the fireworks to countdown to Midnight. Frank had turned down the room lights so they could see the show more in the dark sky.

"Golly, gopher whiskers!" Momma Petunia let out with the first colorful explosion right in front of them. "We're in them."

The TV was counting down with Dick Clark. "5-4-3-2-1". Outside the grand finale was going off and church bells were ringing.

"Thank you," Ranger told Stephanie before they shared a midnight kiss. It ended way past the fireworks outside. "Babe."

Stephanie studied his handsome features. They were relaxed and smiling.

"I got a daughter and there is a lot to look forward to in the coming year," he told her. Her eyebrows knitted together and he knew that was for the cop's trial.

"We'll get through it and go on together, the three of us. Tonight was a wonderful way to start."

Stephanie nodded and caught their daughter yawning. "We have a tired daughter. Grandma, how do we get Delaney out of here?"

"Same way we got her in," Grandma rationalized.

Momma Petunia and Auntie Del were loading up their purses with the leftover cookies. "Snacks."

Once they were ready to leave, Delaney put on her coat, gave each Southerner and Grandma Mazur a hug for their part in her surprise, and disappeared the way she had come on the cart.

"Come on, High Roller," Grandma Mazur locked an arm through Ranger's and Auntie Del took the other walking through the lobby.

"Wonderfu eveningl," Ranger said to a stunned night manager and flipped him a $100 chip as he walked out.

Outside, Delaney and Stephanie came running around the corner.

"We're going back in," Grandma pointed to the entrance. "We'll be home later."

Ellen Plum caught the betting bug, "Frank, let's gamble."

"OK," Stephanie was laughing at her family disappearing back into the casino.

Ranger flagged down a cab for them to go back to 'The Quiet Corner'.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

In her pajamas with her mother's help, Delaney was settled under her blankets when Ghost and Ranger joined her and Stephanie in the little girl's bedroom.

"Bless everyone that they had a happy New Year because I did. I hope you had one, too. Good Night," the little girl finished her prayers. "Tonight was the best yet, Dad."

"Yes, it was, Delaney," Ranger kissed her forehead.

With a yawn, "Just wait, Dad, I'm having a sleepover for my birthday."

"Wouldn't miss it," Ranger said quietly tucking the blankets around his sleeping little girl and her teddy bear.


	6. Chapter 6

-1_**A Wish Come True**_

_**Chapter 6**_

"Now what are you doing?" Tank asked helping Ranger put newly purchased mats in the back of his Cayenne.

"Teaching Delaney and her friends karate. It's good for hand-eye coordination. The Internet says."

"Uh Huh. It sounds like a plan to be in Philadelphia more to me." Tank was standing there with his hands on his hips.

"I'm being a father. Delaney wants to play baseball and I'm helping her train."

Dark brown eyes were staring at him. "These are little kids, not the next batch of super spies or Army trainees. Go easy on them."

"Delaney's already thinks fast and my daughter is not doing what we have done. She plans on driving the Rangeman rig."

"So we can see the two Rangeman stills you have funded with gambling winnings." That cracked Tank up.

"Yeah."

"I'm beginning to like my job around here. Delaney has made you fun."

"Watch it, Tank."

"Ho Ho will call Delaney."

Ranger quirked an eyebrow at his friend. "Rudder getting settled in?"

"Yes, but Bobby and Lester calmed down when Luis started painting their apartments since the new guy is in Stephanie's old apartment on 4. They were jealous he got the nice apartment. They arranged their furniture just the way Stephanie and Delaney had it. They're going for cozy and they bought a magazine on using flea market fines for decorating."

The boss shook his head, "I don't want to know. I'm thinking those two should marry each other. Hector will be helping me with the security installation at 'The Quiet Corner in a couple of days. He ordered some components."

"I figured you would get Stephanie to agree to one eventually. See you tomorrow." Tank waved as his best friend got behind the wheel.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Driving the twenty-five miles to Philadelphia, Ranger knew a smile was on his face, he felt it. He did that a lot lately. After their daughter was asleep in her bedroom, he and Stephanie went to bed. This time it wasn't just to sleep. They made love very slowly, every inch of her body was so much better than Ranger remembered. It was still soft, but the curves where that of the mother of his child. Stephanie wasn't the beautiful fresh faced college graduate he met, she had grown-up as he had done, but now she was an exquisite, confident woman.

He still felt the touch of her gentle finger tips on the small scar on his thigh left by the gun shot in Gatlinburg and the one on his arm. None of the other markings that remained from old injuries stood out in the Cuban man's mind. He knew how he received them and where, but those two were like tokens. If he never had taken that assignment, Ranger wondered how long it would have taken him and Stephanie to find each other in Trenton. He may have recognized her picture in the newspaper, but would they have made contact? It was possible, maybe at some point, but that would have been more time he wouldn't have been Delaney's father. No, Ranger looked on those two scars as their second chance.

In talking about how they should go from there, he would come to Philadelphia mid-week if his schedule allowed and stay over-night with them and on the week-ends. He wanted to be there everyday and night, but Ranger would be patient. Stephanie was independent and finding her footing in this life she decided on for her, Delaney, and the dog, and Ranger wasn't stupid enough to think she would give it up so he could take care of them. The Cuban Bad Ass could adapt to it and dessert, Stephanie could incorporate salads couldn't she? Or, he would be running back and forth to Trenton. One thing was very apparent to Ranger, he was crazy in love. This was new territory for him and he wanted to explore with his two Babes.

Ranger parked in the drive of the flower shop so later he could unload the mats, but coming out of the flower shop door after the lights went out and it was locked were Stephanie and Ghost.

"Delaney's bus should be coming," Stephanie told Ranger right before their lips met.

"Babe."

They walked with her gloved hand in his by her mailbox where she got the mail. The white dog was waiting on the sidewalk by the garage. His tail began wagging hearing the sound of an approaching school bus.

Delaney was the third one off behind two other children. Billy and Lindsey were right behind her.

"Mom! Dad!" The little girl saw them standing on the sidewalk and came running. She petted Ghost with a mitten covered hand as he ran next to her.

"Hey, Shark!"

The two other children caught up and their mothers were walking up the sidewalk.

"Lindsey and Billy can join our karate training, Dad. Their Moms said so."

Ranger jogged to his SUV and took something out, "Well, take these home and make sure they fit." He handed the boy and girl white Do-Gis with their names written on the belts that held the bundle together and one with 'Delaney' on it. "I had Ella wash them a few times so they were soft."

"Ella," Delaney explained to her friends, "takes care of Dad when he's not here and his other friends that work for his company. They're guys so they need help."

Stephanie said, "Delaney!"

"Mom, Grandma Mazur said without a girl, a boy couldn't find his socks." She lifted Ranger's jeans. "See, Dad got socks on. I bet Ella puts the clean ones where he could find them. Momma Petunia pins hers together. It did take three Wise Men to find the Baby Jesus. I would have used my GPS in my Rangeman rig."

No one doubted Delaney's logic and the adults were laughing at her. "Yes, Delaney, Ella puts my socks away," Ranger admitted because his daughter knew it was true. "I got the mats. We'll set everything up and figure out when would be a good evening for training."

"Cool!" All three children said at once.

Stephanie almost forgot to introduce Cass to Ranger, "Cass, this is Carlos. Delaney's father." Billy's mother was eying him up.

"Nice to meet you," Ranger shook hands with her.

Before the two mothers and children left for their warm homes, they thanked Ranger for his the karate outfits and training time. He was only too happy to do because that was extra time for him to be here with Stephanie and Delaney.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Ranger wanted to take Stephanie and Delaney out to eat, but they stayed in for spaghetti. Two sisters had reservations for an evening of pampering so she needed to be at the bed and breakfast.

The pot of water was just on the stove when the doorbell rang. Stephanie ran for the door. Delaney and Ghost were waiting in the entry with Ranger watching over them.

"Hello, welcome to 'The Quiet Corner Bed and Breakfast'," Stephanie greeted the two women standing on the porch. "You must be Chrissy and Abby. Come in."

"I'm Chrissy," a petite woman with short red curly hair announced.

The woman beside her had teased brown hair that was dyed because there were some red roots showing. "I'm Abby."

"I'm Stephanie. This is my daughter, Delaney. Her father, Carlos, and this is Ghost. He's big but gentle."

"Wow, look at this place. Our brother passed the bar exam and tomorrow he is taking his oath. We want to be there for him," the red haired woman told them.

"This is the dining room. There is a brew station for coffee, tea, or hot chocolate and I'll put out some snacks if you want. This is the sitting room if you want to relax outside of your rooms," the inn keeper explained. "I'll show you to your rooms." Stephanie started up the stairs with the women following and Delaney.

"One of you is in the room with the view," the little girl told them. "You can see the casino. My Grandma Mazur is a regular there."

"Carlos," Stephanie called back down, "Beth and Junie will be arriving for our guests' facials. Will you let them in for me?"

"Of course, Babe."

He just finished checking on the water and turned it off when the door bell rang again. Answering it, the two cosmetology students were staring back at the handsome man.

"You must be Junie and Beth. I'm Carlos, Delaney's father." Ranger grabbed a box one of the girls was holding.

"I'm Junie and this is Beth," a girl with dark strawberry streaks in her blonde hair enlightened him. "We're here to give facials and manicures."

"Stephanie let me know. Does this go up to the third floor?" Ranger knew by looking at their unusual hair colors they were cosmetology students. The other one who was taller had black hair with blue high lights. They must be good or Stephanie wouldn't have them in her B & B.

Following the two students, Ranger carried the box up to the third floor. He hadn't been up to this floor since his Babe moved to Philadelphia. The room was the perfect calm spa room with it's calm green walls, white trim, and fern prints around the walls. Fluffy towels were rolled on the shelves beckoning to be used. The girls began lighting candles and soft music filtered around the room recognizing birds and water that sounded like a forest. Junie turned on a mist machine for the facials and Beth was warming towels on a heated rack.

"Does Stephanie have anyone booked for Friday evening?" Ranger asked.

Beth opened a schedule book and shook her head.

"Can I book the full works for her?"

Junie made a suggestion, "Are you making this a couples' night? We can check if Aaron is available for a male massage."

Ranger thought about it and liked the idea. "Would we be able to make it a family one? Could Delaney get her nails painted?"

"I could paint her fingers and toes. She likes the cards so I could do diamonds, hearts, spades, and clubs on them," Junie volunteered to do the little girl's nails.

Yup, that was his little girl.

Beth was on her cell phone, "Can you do a massage at the B & B on Friday night?"

"About 8," he figured on a time. "I'll pay for this myself," he said going over the price list, "and double since it will be the three of us."

Beth nodded saying, "8."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

While the sisters were getting beautified on the third floor, Stephanie, Ranger, and Delaney were eating dinner. It was even graced with big bowl of salad that a certain man of healthy foods was picking at.

"You don't like my salad?"

His eyebrow crooked, "I do, but." His eyes flicked up to the ceiling. Even though they were women, it was bothering him about strange people sleeping under Stephanie's roof.

"Carlos Manoso, I worked at Aunt Sarah's bed and breakfast and she never had any problems all those years. Well, there was one incident that I know happened."

He studied her and her serious blue eyes crinkled, "Some man with gun shots in him showed up!"

"Babe." He had to smirk at the reference to himself.

"This is completely opposite of you and what you do, and I understand that. _**The best way to find out if you can trust someone is to trust them. **_A person staying here is looking for comfortable, an at-home feel, not to hurt someone. Just like the sisters traveling alone, a B & B is more secure than a hotel in a place that is unfamiliar."

"I guess, Babe." Ranger still wasn't won over. He would feel better once the top-of-the-line security system was in place.

"Dad, me and Mom didn't know you when you was a swamp monster, but we helped. We didn't leave you in the mud for the lizards to crawl over. You let us stay in your building and you didn't know we were family. Just take a chance on spinning that big slots wheel. Lady Luck is lookin' out for you."

"Thanks, Delaney. I'm not a lizard kind of guy."

Stephanie choked on her water when an image of New Year's Eve in bed flashed in her head. "Really?"

"Babe."

WORD COUNT 2070


	7. Chapter 7

RangeWoman Enterprises had a contest to create a Merry Man. Rudder was mine. He was on the last mission with Lester and Ranger in Mexico before he came to Philadelphia on Christmas Eve. This is his bio and intro I added at the beginning of this chapter to give his background. Delaney will break him in.

Thanks for all your reviews always. Lee Anne

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Merry Man Bio: 'Rudder'

Name: Chandler 'Rudder' Sinclair

Age: 29

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 210

Hair color: Dark blonde

Eye color: green

Weapon of choice: My Grandfather's Colt 45, throwing stars, and a little ol' fully loaded rocket launcher.

Languages: English, German, Italian, and some Finnish

Body Description: A mighty fine specimen. I won a Jr. Body building title.

Last movie watched: G I Joe

Last book read: 'Run For Your Life'-James Patterson and the latest issue of Spiderman

Favorite TV show: Monday Night Football

Greatest fear: Losing a limb and scorpions

Greatest love: My Nana, my corvette, and my complete Spiderman Comic Book collection

Favorite quote: Character is like a tree and reputation like a shadow. The shadow is what we think of it; the tree is the real thing-Abraham Lincoln

Boxer or Briefs: What are those?

After-hours personal Car: '66 yellow corvette

What's in your closet? Some clothes, mostly jeans, a black suit, old Army uniform, running shoes, boots, the normal stuff, right?

What's on your current iPod/CD playlist? Anything Tom Petty, Journey, and Aerosmith, Usher, Lady GaGa, Madonna, ACDC, And The Beatles. It could be anything that fits my mood.

Coke or Pepsi? Coke, but don't tell Ranger since we're supposed to drink water.

Pino's or Shorty's? I'm not from here. I have 'Max's'-I live for the toasted Italian hoagie.

Football or baseball? Football, of course!

Sexiest part of a female? Her eyes, portals to her soul.

Do you like your women Tall or Short? Tall to my shoulders.

Do you like kids? I've never lost or killed any of my sister's yet.

Do you have kids? No and my mother tells me about it all the time.

Do you have any siblings or are you an only child? A sister, Amber, 27 and a brother, Bryan, 24.

Sexiest thing a woman can do Make me feel like I'm the only one in the world when I'm with her.

**What is your idea of a 'perfect date'? A warm summer day, a ride in the mountains in my corvette, a blanket, and a picnic lunch.

** Share one story from your past that you think impacted the person you are today.

My Grandpa operated a barge up and down the Mississippi River and when I was old enough he let my ride along on the shorts trips. Many were at night and he taught me the stars. We watched many of them and even in the dark, I could find my way. By learning the constellations, no matter where I was, I was never alone because the stars would be there to lead me home.

_**Rudder's In**_

His body was covered in sweat after finishing his daily kickboxing work-out and keeping up with his accuracy throwing his vast collection of shurikens or throwing stars. His sawdust dummies would need to be stitched up again because the chakram left new cuts in the thick sack material covering the forms. And, damn, he better sweep up the mess or his sensei would have his hide. He was getting anxious knowing a call was coming, he could feel it.

When he talked with his higher up on any upcoming missions, there was one in the works, but General Riley didn't think it was right for him. Rudder was an action guy and this one might involve more tracking and surveillance, 'being aware of your surroundings' as his superior called it. He begged to be placed on the list giving the argument he needed to develop those skills so he became a superior mercenary or 'warrior' as he thought of it in his mind.

Sitting in an office at his brother's health club reviewing accounts and paying the company's monthly bills, or filling his time as a personnel trainer did provide him with a regular paycheck, but did little to hone the observation skills he needed to acquire. Being careless in that aspect had gotten him shot a few times and he hated being shot. That involved doctors, hospitals, and those dreaded needles.

There was a very reputable PI with an office in downtown Saint Louis, maybe he would check with John Holland if he needed some outside help. A few of his ex-Army friends from his Airborne days worked for a company named Rangeman in Boston, Miami, Atlanta, and of all places, Trenton! Why the CEO Carlos 'Ranger' Manoso with his legendary reputation both for the government and Rangers, and from what he heard left a string of broken hearts in his quake would set up shop and actually live there was beyond him. His friend, Ram, was there, too. From what other team members had spoken of him, he was not someone to mess with and had more money than most of the developing third world companies put together.

Chandler 'Rudder' Sinclair never had the pleasure or displeasure of meeting this man. The few times he and Ram were together on government jobs, he seemed to enjoy his job at Rangeman doing security work and bounty hunting sometimes. Manoso ran a very tight ship he explained and did expect the very best out of his employees his Army buddy relayed, also.

After a training circuit session assisting 86 year-old Ruth Goldblum and her 83 year-old sister, Esther, who wanted to tone up their flabby arms before their Caribbean cruise, Rudder was finishing eating his lunch while he ran the time sheets for payroll when his cell phone rang. "Hello," his raspy male voice asked choking slightly on his 'works' hoagie.

"Rudder, you're on the mission. Be in Virginia tomorrow by 400 hours," General Riley commanded.

"Great! Where to and who's in charge?"

"Mexico. We have two major suppliers on the run we want to put out of commission permanently. Ranger Manoso. He got shot during a drug raid in the South; the cocaine was traced to brothers from Mexico for that operation. He has some unfinished business with them. Are you in?"

Rudder acknowledged, "Yes, Sir. I'll be there."

"Talk to you when you return. Rudder," the General said.

"Yes, Sir."

There was a chuckle, "A friendly warning. Be aware of your surroundings or Manoso has been know to make men disappear and end up in places never heard of before."

"Yes, Sir." He closed his cell phone. Great, what did he get himself into now!

_****_

_**A Wish Come True**_

_Chapter 7_

Lester and Bobby walked into Tank's office handing him a check from the bonds office. "We brought in the last two outstanding skips and another four from the new files," Lester related.

Tank looked up not seeing Rudder, a new temporary Rangeman employee. He was on the last mission with Ranger and Lester. The boss wanted him to work on bettering his 'awareness of his surroundings' skills. Bobby and Lester were showing him the ropes of bounty hunting and he would be assisting on surveillance details. Rudder was one of the quickest weapon throwers Tank had ever seen. He never saw the throwing stars until they landed in the dummy. "How did he do?"

"Not bad," Bobby reported. "He's learning patience."

"Good. Do you want to make a trip to Philadelphia? Hector needs some more components and sensors?" the big man in charge asked. Ranger was twenty-five miles away, where else?

They looked at each other giving a 'Sure."

"Can we take Rudder with us?" Lester chuckled.

Tank laughed slapping his desk, "Let Delaney break him in."

"We'll hide the glue," Bobby joked with his friends. Everyone at Rangeman thought that was classic making her a miniature MacGyver in their book.

A little over thirty minutes later, Lester was parking his Rangeman SUV next to another black one and Ranger's Porsche. He came for the morning meeting, met with a client, and returned to Philadelphia to handle the security system installation personally with Hector. The boss was a bear yesterday because a new client delayed him leaving to be at the bed & breakfast to meet his little girl's afternoon school bus. Today was an in-service day at Delaney's school, so she had no school; it was another reason why the lovesick Cuban man was in a rush.

Rudder read the sign in the parking area, "The Quiet Corner Bed & Breakfast. This is the security installation?"

Bobby said, "Yup," trying to keep a straight face as they walked up the back sidewalk and knocked on the door.

It opened under the power of a wavy haired little girl. "Look who dropped in," she greeted. Her dark eyes darted to Rudder. "Who's he?"

"This is Rudder, Delaney. He's working at Rangeman for a while," Lester answered.

She gave him a second look as he unzipped his jacket hanging it up with his two companions. "Huh." Delaney whipped her deck of cards out seeing a new victim. "Hi or Lo?"

Rudder looked at his companions for guidance and Bobby waved towards the cards. "Lo," he said.

The little girl cut the cards; it was a 'Jack of Diamonds. "Lady Luck is not with you today."

"Give her a quarter," Lester tapped his back. "It's for homeless dogs."

Rudder dropped a quarter in the small palm. "Let me try again."

After five times of losing, Delaney gave her approval, "I like him. He's easy. The homeless dogs will enjoy their new toys with him around."

The newcomer was very confused.

"Here, Delaney, Tank sent these for you," Bobby chuckled dropping a few more quarters in her hand.

"I'll have to thank, Ho Ho. He knows when he met his match. He always loses."

"Santa Claus?" Rudder questioned.

Her hands went to her hips and eyes rolling, "No, Ho Ho. Tank. Big Guy. Brother to the Jolly Green Giant."

A confused look crossed the new guy's smooth face.

"Yeesh! Ho, Ho, Green Giant," she sang. "Get it now?"

"Oh," Rudder said making the connection. "What about them?" he indicated to Bobby and Lester with the movement of a finger.

"Scope," Delaney said pointing to Bobby. "Bounce," she indicated Lester's nickname.

Rudder began laughing thinking he understood, "They're named after mouthwash and fabric softener."

"No! Bobby is like a doctor with a stethoscope. Scope. When my used-to-be grandmas tried to take me, Lester guarded the door like a bouncer in a casino. Bounce. Yeesh! He needs to go back!"

Lester nodded confirming Delaney's comment. "She glued them to the chairs in the beauty shop until the cops arrived."

Totally bewildered, he finally asked the million-dollar question, "Who is she?"

The two Rangemen were laughing.

Ranger came walking into the kitchen seeing his friends. "Delaney, you met Rudder. He's here for a short time."

"Dad, where did you get him?" She asked smiling at Ranger with her little hands on her hips.

"Why?" the father picked up his daughter questioning her. He couldn't help the smirk seeing the surprised and dazed expression on the younger team member's face.

"I'd call him Thud," she explained knocking a knuckle on her head. "There ain't anything up there."

"I didn't know you were married, Ranger?" His former leader and now temporary boss never gave any indication that he wasn't single and he was told the 'Great Manoso' didn't get involved long-term with a woman.

"My Mom and Dad are dating. They're not married yet. I'm working out the details," Delaney related. "Grandma Mazur wanted to date him but she got Slim Jim now, but if you're available, she'll go out with you when he's delivering. I'm going to haul slot machines and poker chips with Grandma in the Rangeman big wheeler when I get my license."

"I see," Rudder nodded not really sure if all that was true. "Who's Grandma Mazur?" he asked with his voice going up saying her last name.

"Me," Grandma said coming in the door and standing in the kitchen holding a palmful of Rangeman ass. "That's a tight ass!"

"Did you win?" Delaney was running to her gambling Grandma.

"Five hundred big ones and I brought you this," handing her little great-granddaughter a couple blue metal tokens.

"Wow, I'll add these to my collection. Thanks, Grandma!"

Delaney ran back over to Ranger, "Look, Dad! Neat, huh?"

"The best, Shark."

Stephanie and Ghost came in the backdoor from the flower shop. "Hi, I've never seen you before. I'm Stephanie," she said shaking Rudder's hand then hung up her jacket on the coat rack. "This is Ghost."

"Mom, I got more slot tokens from Grandma," she opened her hand for her mother to see. "I'm going to add these to my collection."

Happily, a jingling Delaney ran off to her bedroom to add those chips to her slot machine box with the little old lady following with Ghost.

"It's nice to meet you," Rudder returned her greeting. He was beyond confused.

The 'Burg' girl giggled at her full kitchen, "It can be crazy around here," noticing his quizzical countenance.

"Come on, Rudder," Bobby said picking up the box of components Hector wanted.

He followed but turned around hearing "Babe" seeing Ranger kissing Stephanie in a passionate lip lock.

"'I'm confused," he whispered not so quietly. "Ranger lives in a bed and breakfast? Who is he dating?"

"You're such a pup," Lester told him.

Bobby was laughing they could hear in the kitchen, "Let's begin at the beginning. Once upon a time there was a boy named Ranger and a girl named Stephanie."

"Poor man," Stephanie giggled against the lips touching hers. "Maybe he should give up while he's ahead."

"_**A man can be destroyed but not defeated**_," Ranger informed her. An eyebrow went up as he thought about those words and his body shook against hers. "This is Delaney. Rudder doesn't stand a chance."


	8. Chapter 8

-1_**A Wish Come True**_

_Chapter 8_

"How about I take us out to dinner tonight?" Ranger posed to his two Babes at the bus stop waiting for it to arrive.

Delaney and Stephanie looked at each other. "OK," the mother agreed. It worked out while the security system was being installed, there were no guests booked at the bed & breakfast.

"Not so fast, Mom," the little girl said. She arched a brow with a finger, "What are you offering, Dad? Make it good."

"Delaney!"

He put up a hand. "What would you like because later I have a surprise for us after dinner here?"

"A surprise! Well, why didn't you say so, Dad? I'm thinking I'll be in the mood for a crab pot at 'Beach Bum's' after school."

Ranger laughed at his little girl, "You will?"

"I'm a little kid. I'm growing."

The yellow bus was approaching the corner. "Go to school."

She kissed both parents 'Good-bye', petted her best four-legged friend, and hopped on with her friends.

It was like Ranger was walking Stephanie to school, but it was to 'BLOOMS'. Walking hand-in-hand to the door, she unlocked it and Ghost went right inside. Ranger did a quick check for 'evil' hobbits or trolls inside the small shop before taking his Babe in his arms kissing her 'Good-bye'. The temperature went up and her panties dissolved at the same instant.

"I'll be back," he told her in his sexy Romanian accent jogging to his Porsche. He waved to Millie and Stu coming down the sidewalk as he backed out heading to Trenton for the morning meeting. Today when Ranger returned, it would be continuing the security system into the flower shop and he wanted to have everything ready for 'Family Spa Night'.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Everyone was seated in the conference room when he walked in taking off his jacket. Lester, Bobby, and Rudder were very animated and from the body movements they were describing the crazy rabbits with the balance board the three used with Delaney before they left for Trenton the day before.

"Am I disturbing you?" Ranger asked gruffly. The quicker he got out of here, the quicker he would be kissing Stephanie again.

"Ranger, will you get us one of those gaming systems for the lounge? Those rabbits are awesome!"

Bobby added, "And the race car game, but we need the attachments."

"Do you want to be trying to get off a mountain peak in Nepal?" the irritated man asked.

Lester glanced at his companions, "I didn't see that game. Is it a new one Delaney got?"

"I'm talking physically! I'll put you there."

"It's cold there," Rudder reminded the boss.

"That wouldn't be my problem!"

Lester glared for a second at the boss, and then the corners of his mouth upturned. "You're much more pleasant across the river! I bet it has something to do with a mother and daughter."

"If we get this meeting over with and I take care of a few things here like one-way tickets to Katmandu, I'm back there! I have a security system I want to finish, Santos."

Just to goad Ranger more, he made a kissing sound singing "Ranger's in love. Ranger's in love."

"Santos!" If he didn't want to get back to Philadelphia, he would drag that irritating moron down to the gym, but his babes were more important.

Tank was chuckling to himself, Lester lived to push the boss' buttons, but his best friend never denied being in love. The Great Manoso really met his match in those two 'Burg' girls, and Delaney has had him wrapped around her little finger since they met.

Updates on the outstanding skips, surveillance schedule, and client installations on-going were discussed in the morning meeting. Tank gave Ranger a heads up on potential customers which he will be in business man mode meeting with them in the coming week. Ranger was glad they all scheduled morning appointments so he would be in Powelton Village for when Delaney came home. It was tentatively agreed for Ranger to spend mid-week and the weekends with Stephanie and Delaney as his schedule permitted, but he was re-organizing it to be in time for her bus and one evening for the karate training that wasn't Wednesday. He figured staying at 'The Quiet Corner' from Friday afternoon until Monday morning and Tuesday evening for an hour training, Wednesday for his mid-week visit, then leaving for Rangeman on Thursday morning. Ranger would eventually work the other two nights into his family plan. He was a master planner.

Reaching into a pocket of his leather jacket, he tossed something at Tank. "Delaney sent that for you."

The big, bald man read the note attached to it. _**'Thanks, Ho Ho. Love, Delaney'**_. He studied the green figure in his hand. It was a plastic doll of 'Sprout', the little companion to the Jolly Green Giant. One loud "Ha" came out of him and his body began to shake down to his black boots. "He's going on my desk!" Tank said proudly in between his laughs.

"Hey, Ranger," Lester called as the meeting was over and Rangeman were going in all directions, "what about our Wii?"

The man in black turned around with a hint of a smile, it had a devious quality to it. "You want one just like it, be in Philadelphia tomorrow night. I have concert tickets for date night. You can baby-sit the babysitter. Edna is staying with Delaney."

A groan came of the Rangeman employee but Lester rebounded with a smile, "Can I bring them with me?" He pointed a finger at Bobby and Rudder.

Ranger gave a nod. He knew Santos would jump at the bait. Ranger pays his entire staff well, but Lester tries to always get more. He'll let it slip tomorrow in Philadelphia that his friend and employee goes commando in front of the crazy old lady. She'll be groping him all night. "You're playing with the best, Santos," Ranger smirked thinking to himself.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Did I do this right?" Ranger asked finishing wrapping a bouquet of flowers for a customer. He hoped he did it exactly like Delaney showed him including the twine bow with big loops. Two men came into the shop, one after the other in frenzies, needing to say 'I'm sorry' to each of their better halves.

"Just like Delaney showed you," Stephanie giggled. "She trained you right."

He shook his head knowing Delaney would correct his wrapping skills, "I don't want to hear about it if I didn't do it Delaney's way." He walked into the backroom for his water and handed Stephanie hers, but he stood there gazing at her blue eyes. "Stephanie Plum, will do me the honor of going out with me tomorrow night?" Ranger held up two concert tickets. A little bird by the name of Delaney told him a band her mother liked was in town.

"For Nickleback? They were sold out the radio said," she repeated what she heard. She did a double take seeing they were front row tickets. "And front row! What about Delaney?"

His eyebrow went up, "Your Grandma is staying with her and just as back-up, I recruited Winkin, Blinkin' and Nod in case she tried to sneak our daughter into the casino again. I have to buy a Wii for Rangeman, but they're coming to play games."

"Rudder didn't have enough punishment from the other day?"

"No," Ranger had to chuckle at his confused temporary employee, "he's still sorting out the reputation versus the mission leader and employer versus the real life me."

"Have Delaney and I tarnished your Bad Ass image? I didn't."

Stephanie didn't finish her concern because warm Cuban lips stopped the progress.

"No," he said resting his forehead against hers, "I'm the skips worst nightmare in Trenton, but here I'm Delaney's father and her mother's date."

Her nose scrunched. "I think we're a step beyond dating."

"OK, I'm your Cuban lover," he said with total sex appeal in a bold Spanish accent as kisses trailed down her long neck.

"Hmmm," she thought out loud, "Latin men are supposed to be the best lovers."

Now Ranger boasted, "We are." His tone was filled with passion; tenderness and vulnerability were in his dark eyes. "But this Cuban man wants to be your everything."

Her body seemed to sink into his. Ranger picked up on turmoil as well.

"That's a lot. Almost from the beginning of my 'marriage', I found out the one person I could rely on was myself. It's about sharing in a relationship and it would be nice to do that."

He was kissing her tears, "I'll even share a candy bar or dessert with you."

"You would?"

"Anything, Babe."

_**XXXXXXXXXXX **_

Paying the dinner bill, Ranger was chuckling to himself. Delaney was hungry. She ordered the crab pot, not the child's portion but the adult's. His daughter ate every piece. The dipping butter made him grimace internally, but she was an adorable greasy mess.

She patted her crab fill stomach the entire way back to 'The Quiet Corner'. Stephanie never said a word seeing a black booster seat in the backseat of his Cayenne.

They were back way before the cosmetology students were due to arrive to give Ranger time to put the white wine and sparkling grape juice on ice, set out the cheese, fruit, and sugar cookies, and get it up to the third floor.

"What's the surprise, Dad?" Delaney asked just inside the back door.

"How about you go change into your pajamas and your mother can slip into something comfortable, too. The cosmetology students will be here soon for family spa night. Your mother is going to have the works if she wants while I get a massage and you get your nails painted, Delaney."

"Whoa! Thanks, Dad." The little girl took off running for her bedroom.

"Go get ready," Ranger ushered Stephanie out of the kitchen so he could go to work.

He was running down the stairs when the doorbell rang and he unlocked the door so the three cosmetology students could come inside and they went up the way he came. The guy's hair was short with purple streak to match the crazy hair of the females.

When Stephanie, Delaney, and Ghost walked into the third floor spa room, it was dimly lit; a hint of a meadow filled the room from the candles, and the calm forest

sounds were heard. Ranger was in loose fitting shorts, T-shirt, and bare feet waiting for his Babes.

"Dad, you went all out," Delaney was checking out the wine and grape juice chilling in ice and the delicious snacks on a tray.

"Only the best for you, Delaney."

Junie indicated the chair at the nail station for the little girl. "Wait till you see what I decided to paint on your nails."

"Cool. I can't wait until my birthday party."

The student had a tub of warm water waiting to soak her toes before they were painted and she settled in the chair so Junie could begin on her nails.

"Stephanie, do you want a full body massage or a neck one with your facial and nails," Beth asked.

She looked to daughter's father for guidance.

"Whatever you want, Babe."

Stephanie wiggled her nose thinking, "Let's go with the neck and my feet. I was in the shop all day."

"OK," her masseuse indicated to the sheet covered table.

Untying the short robe she had on, Stephanie had a short pink tube top on above matching short shorts. Ranger liked the view.

"Are we going head to toe, Mr. Manoso?" Aaron questioned in a deep voice that was unexpected for a guy with purple in his hair.

Nodding, the Cuban man slipped off his T-shirt revealing his muscled chest. There were intakes of breath around the room.

"Whoa, Dad, you got the muscles." Delaney spoke what everyone was thinking.

"I work out some," Ranger teased stretching out on the table next to Stephanie.

"We're trying out new organic massage oils. Let me know what you think, Stephanie," Beth said holding the cap near her nose.

"That smells wonderful." To Stephanie it reminded her of almonds with a hint of lavender.

"Oh' it seemed like Stephanie and Ranger were in sync with their pleasurable moans that escaped every time fingers found a tight spot to knead. Beth and Aaron took their time working on their clients. Ranger was enjoying the rubbing deep into his muscles.

"Feel good?" Stephanie asked looking across at a very relaxed man.

An eyebrow arched very lazily, "Yeah."

Getting off the table when her neck massage was complete, Beth placed a pillow for Stephanie's head and fastened a head band to keep the curls off her face.

"Mom, look!" Delaney held up a hand with pale pink pearl nail color. In alternating red and black, Junie painted a card suit image on a fingernail.

"That is you, Sweetheart."

"I'm too young to get a tattoo, so I think I'm going to keep these."

An eyebrow went up and a shocked eye flew open only to find Stephanie's merry expression meeting the surprised one.

"No tattoo," Ranger grumbled with a smirk at his little girl's mother.

"Dad, I'm too young for a real one."

"No tattoo ever. I'll pay for you to have a deck of cards painted on your nails every week if I have too!"

Delaney began to laugh. She got more than she wanted. "Deal, but how about I agree to only when we have spa nights. I don't want you to go broke, Dad. You have to buy me a Rangeman rig when I drive and I want a top of the line model with a big screen TV."

"Deal, Shark."

"I got witnesses."

"I won't forget, Delaney."

She gave Ranger a big mischievous grin, "I won't let you."

Dark eyes rested on Stephanie, then on Delaney in the corner. His little girl could remind him everyday if it meant all three of them were together everyday.

He gave a very contented sigh, "Just the way I want it," reaching across to Stephanie's hand and interlocking their fingers.

:


End file.
